memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
William T. Riker (mirror)
|Gender=Male |Occupation=Imperial Starfleet officer |Serial number= |Affiliation=Terran Empire, Imperial Starfleet Terran Rebellion (Captain Parmenter storyline) |Assign= |Rank=Commander |altimage= |altcaption=William T. Riker in 2364 (Captain Parmenter storyline) }} In the mirror universe William T. Riker is a male privateer who worked his way out of the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance's slave mines and earned himself a position serving the Intendant of Betazed, . was Troi's lover, and commanded a small raiding ship crewed by other Terrans, charged with collecting "duties" from passing ships. In short, Sisko was a pirate. Although Riker resented his position under the Intendant, he had no desire to become a "hero" or resist the Alliance's rule. However, when he met William T. Riker from the primary universe in 2364, the thought of the possibility of being free of Alliance control, combined with Troi's assertion that he was still just a slave but didn't realize it, convinced him to change his mind and reject the Intendant's authority. He helped the other Riker, along with John Taggart return to their universe, and recruited slaves Geordi La Forge and , along with her son , into the Terran Rebellion. Later, Riker became the first officer of the Terran Rebellion starship the , under the command of . (Captain Parmenter storyline) Histories :References from numerous sources establish that the various depictions of the mirror universe may not take place in concurrent timelines, meaning there could be a number of divergent alternate reality versions of this topic that do not share the same continuity. The references below this note are separated into subsections to minimize confusion regarding the divergences. Mirror Universe In the mirror universe, William T. Riker was a privateer who was loyal to no one but himself. Riker was born on Luna as the son of Kyle Riker, an abusive father who beat Riker for years. When he was 15 years old, Riker killed his father with a Klingon mek'leth and escaped the Sol System. Riker worked for both the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance and the Terran Rebellion, whichever paid him the most. Riker had a problem with authority, getting furious with anyone who attempted to tell him what to do. He was hired by the Terran Rebellion to help them steal files on the Alliance from , run by a scientist named . He was partnered with Rebel operatives Ree, and . Once the Rebels and Riker reached the files, it was revealed that Vale was actually a Terran operative of the Alliance and that Jaza was her lover. She then proceeded to kill Ree and call in several Klingon and Cardassian soldiers. Tuvok and Riker managed to defeat them; Riker captured Vale and viciously raped and then killed her, before proceeding to abandon the Rebels and leave with `s ship, the Deanna. But while in orbit, Riker was killed when the Deanna was destroyed by Alliance disruptor blasts. (TTN - Mirror Universe short story: "Empathy") Dark Mirror In one permutation of the mirror universe in which the Terran Empire never fell, Commander William T. Riker was a Terran who served in the Imperial Starfleet of the 24th century. In the 2360s, Riker served as first officer aboard the under the command of . (TNG novel: Dark Mirror) :The source material in ''Dark Mirror contradicts the canon version of the mirror universe in many other ways, including this depiction of a mirror universe where the conflict between Klingons and Terrans ended up opposite compared to canon.'' Dark Victory An alternate version of Riker was 's commandant of security. Commandant Riker spearheaded the capture of Intendant Spock, who attempted to overthrow Regent 's strike into the counterpart universe. In this reality, Riker's face was disfigured as a result of his harsh life—with a large scar from an iopene cutter. (ST novel: Dark Victory) Q & A In one possible permutation of the mirror universe which was encountered through a quantum fissure in 2380, Riker served as the first officer of the , a Terran Empire vessel under the command of Captain , until he was assassinated by Lore, who succeeded him in that position. (TNG novel: Q & A) Mirror Broken In the 2360s, Riker was recruited by Captain to act as XO aboard the new . (TNG - Mirror Broken comic: "Issue 2") Category:Humans Category:Terran Rebellion members Category:ISS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personnel Category:ISS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) personnel Category:Slaves Category:Mirror universe